


Game over

by SilentDriver



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foreplay, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDriver/pseuds/SilentDriver
Summary: After ten long years Kurapika has gathered all of his clans eyes except for one pair belonging to Kuroro. As he begins his journey to track down his nemesis he gets a visit from an unexpected stranger.





	Game over

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my first one shot! I plan to make more then start a series! I hope you enjoy <3

There were worse things in life, family being murdered, sporadic nightmares turning into waking up in a cold sweat. Kurapika suffered all of this and yet, was able to attain great friendships. Gon and Killua continued with their lives and for years. Kurapika was able to attain all the eyes of his clan except, for one pair. It turned upside down in his stomach that he had to deal with the spiders again. Especially since they knew the secrets of his abilities also, seeing the dark-haired man who now taunted him in his dreams. Kurapika had grown older, his hair passing his shoulders but, put up into a messy bun most of the time. Late twenties now but, his features only grew more alluring. His beauty grew and people could tell, he despised it. He moved the unlit cigarette in his fingers, contemplating on lighting his first smoke but it was only another thing that would kill him. He exhaled and peered up to the empty night with only stars and moon lighting his face. The presence in the room was shifted when he felt a presence from the darkness, his lips curled a bit and laughed slightly. He put the unlit cigarette back in his front jacket pocket and clicked his tongue. 

“Ah, you found me.”

“Not hard to find someone who isn’t really hiding.” The man appeared from the shadows, his black hair gleaming a bit from the sunlight and in a form fitted suit. Hair down this time and his normal white cloth covering his forehead. 

“I have the last set of eyes, so I knew you were bound to look for me.”

“Oh? Am I that obvious? What if I just wanted to visit you?” Kurapika stood up from his seat by the window ledge, now looking at Kuroro. His eyes showed no anger, but the look was not filled with any warmth or welcome. Kuroro couldn’t help a small smile and tilted his head. 

“Please. You are not that easy….Kurapika.” Kuroro looked around the bare room and touched the dresser as he spoke again.   
“You can’t have them. But I know that won’t stop you.”

“Hasn’t in 10 years. So why don’t we make this easy and you just hand them over. You only want them because I want them.”

“You make me sound like a child.”

“Then don’t act like one.” Kurapika rolled his eyes then moved the formed chain in his hand. 

“Why are you really here Kuroro?” Kuroro walked over towards Kurapika, he saw Kurapika become ready to defend himself. Yet, Kuroro was quick and grabbed onto Kurapika’s wrist. 

“I am here for you.” Kurapika eyes watched Kuroro kiss his wrist softly, exhaling in annoyance. 

“I don’t want to be apart of your games.” Kuroro let another chuckle escape and his eyes gleamed more.

“But playing with you gives me excitement in this bland world.” He nipped his teeth at Kurapika’s thumb then leaned forward to Kurapika. “Our game of cat and mouse over these years. You enjoyed yourself as well, don’t try and lie Kurapika. I know you better than that.” 

“You don’t know me at all. I could slit your throat now.”

“But if you did that.” Kuroro’s and moved from Kurapika’s hand down to his elbow. This helped distract Kurapika and moved closer. “You would never find you last set of eyes and trust me. These are the eyes that matter.” He leaned in and whispered in Kurapika’s ear, “They belong to Pairo.” Kurapika eyes went wide, his body tensing immediately and lips going dry. He turned to look at Kuroro as his eyes became alive again in years. His anger reigniting and gritted his teeth. 

“You knew…this entire time.” Kuroro stared at Kurapika, taking in Kurapika’s face. 

“I am the villain in this story. I intend to be your worst fucking nightmare because I absolutely loathe you Kurapika. I want you to continue to chase me, hate me, make your mind filled with only me.” Kuroro looked over Kurapika’s eyes and nodded, “God those eyes. The color you only give me.”

“SHUT UP!!” Kurapika moved to slap Kuroro but was quickly pinned against the wall. He winced a bit in pain then gasped as he felt Kuroro’s body against his. So many times he had been in this position before with Kuroro, but it never went past foreplay. It made him crazy and he hated how much it frustrated him. Kurapika banged his head against the wall and bit his lip. 

“You torment me.” Kuroro nodded and inhaled Kurapika’s scent.

“Don’t ever stop Kurapika. Don’t ever become a faceless civilian in this world. I created you, the day my group slaughtered your clan. You were born then.” Kurapika flinched again as the memory began again, 

“Shut up shut up shut up shut up.” Closing his eyes but Kuroro’s words continued to penetrate his mind.

“If you did not have me, you would be no one. Your nen only works on me.” Kuroro moved himself against Kurapika again, earning a gasp. He looked over the messy bun on Kurapika’s head and pulled it down. The soft blonde hair falling over his face and flowed against Kurapika’s pale skin. Kurapika opened his eyes, a scarlet hue showed on them, he watched Kuroro’s face. He freed his wrist and slapped Kuroro across his face. 

“You do not have full control Kuroro.” Kurapika leaned in and snaked his hands to Kuroro’s growing heat. Kuroro let out an exasperated moan, pressing his forehead against Kurapika’s as another low groan escaped his lips. He muttered curses under his breath and Kurapika finally felt the tables turn. He moved his face to glide his teeth against Kuroro’s jawline. Feeling the vibrations against his lips and the pulse quicken when Kurapika sucked against Kuroro’s neck. 

“Shit…” 

Kuroro moved his hips forward against Kurapika’s hand, slamming his hand against the wall as his breathes quickened. Finally lifting Kurapika against the wall, Kurapika moving his legs around Kuroro’s waist. Their bodies moved in sync, they kept eye contact and studied each other’s faces as their bodies continued to create friction. Kurapika pulled Kuroro’s hair back in a swift motion. Kuroro inhaled sharply while gritting his teeth. His hand moving from Kurapika’s thigh to his rear, cupping his bottom then flicked his tongue against Kurapika’s lips. Kurapika snapped his teeth at the tongue before leaning into the kiss. His fingers curling into the black hair and moaning as he felt his pants become to tight. Kuroro was feeling the same annoyance and pulled back so they could breath. 

“Tonight.. I want you now Kurapika.”

Kurapika looked over Kuroro’s face then took off the white cloth on his forehead. He leaned in and kissed the tattoo before whispering, 

“hurry.” 

Kuroro moved Kurapika from the wall and threw him onto the bed. He spread Kurapika’s legs, moving his hand down and between Kurapika’s thighs. He watched the erotic blonde moan from under his touch. He pulled Kurapika up and removed his shirt, leaning forward and taking in the erect nipple and swirling his tongue around it. Kurapika moaned and felt his chest rise against Kuroro. He looked down and saw that Kuroro was looking straight up at him. Kuroro pulled back with his tongue lying flat against Kurapika’s nipple. Kurapika covered his mouth at the lustful display and laid his head back.

“Dammit.” 

Kurapika knew Kuroro was skilled, he felt this before but tonight was different. He then jerked a bit when he felt hot breathes at his naval. Sitting up a bit and saw Kuroro tongue at his naval before unbuttoning his pants. Kuroro quickly slid them down and nuzzled his nose against the clothed erection. Kurapika was still not used to being touched down there and let out a loud moan. 

“Kurapika….I barely even touched you.” Kuroro laughed a bit. 

“Don’t…Talk.” Kurapika was breathless but he knew he definitely did not want to hear Kuroro’s voice. Kuroro obliged and pulled down Kurapika’s undergarment off with his teeth. He looked over the eager cock and licked his lips. He moved down and licked on the top of it. Kurapika’s hips thrusted back in surprise, it was so hot and wet. Kurapika laid down again and moved his hands to pull on the sheets. Kuroro became more eager and sucked at the tip before swirling his tongue more onto Kurapika’s erection. Using his saliva as lube to make it easier for him to take in Kurapika more. Kurapika’s knees wanted to buckle as his cock got more attention. Kuroro felt Kurapika’s thigh tighten around his head and moved his arms to keep them still. This cause Kurapika’s to move his upper body instead, curling his fingers into his own hair. Kuroro moved his mouth more and began to use a rhythm, turning his head a few times so that Kurapika’s cock would glide against his inner cheek. He could tell this made the blonde-haired man absolutely crazy. Kurapika gasped again, muttering to himself before feeling his belly begin to knot. “Oh God wait-!” He shivered again and moved his hands to pull on Kuroro’s hair to move away. Kuroro hummed in delight and kept Kurapika’s still and deep throated Kurapika entirely. He heard Kurapika cry out and beg for Kuroro to move before a long-strained moan escaped Kurapika’s lips. Kuroro’s mouth filled up and he swallowed, moving his tongue around the trembling cock to gulp down every last drop. Letting go of Kurapika’s thighs and watched how they trembled. Kurapika was shaking and touching his own chest, his hands roaming his own naval and his eyes closed. Kurapika opened his eyes and his breath was shaky. He looked up at Kuroro whose chees were red from Kurapika thighs. Kuroro leaned forward and kissed Kurapika, swirling his wet sweet tongue around Kurapika’s. 

“You taste good.”

“Pervert.” 

Kurapika said as he watched Kuroro’s eyes. He moved his hand to rub Kuroro clothed cock which was begging for attention. 

“Take off your clothes.” 

Kuroro took off his shirt, revealing his chiseled physique and slid off his pants, his boxers last and came back to Kurapika. Returning their lips together and rolled his hips down against Kurapika’s growing erection again. 

“Mmmm-!” 

Kurapika was still so sensitive and felt his thighs tremble again. He parted their lips and licked the palm of his hand. Moving his hand to Kuroro’s length, his hand grasping tightly which made the man flinch. 

“Easy.” 

Kurapika made a sly smirk and started to move his hand. Kuroro groaned next to Kurapika’s face, licking his lips. Kurapika could sense Kuroro wanted him, wanted to penetrate him and fuck…. Kurapika wanted that too. Kurapika licked at Kuroro’s lips and stopped his hand, using Kuroro’s precum to lube his own fingers and raise his legs so he could gain better access. 

“Look down and you die.” 

Kuroro looked over Kurapika’s face and nodded, kissing his cheek and leaned his head down into the crook of Kurapika’s neck. Kurapika moved his fingers around his rim before inserting a finger inside. 

“Hah-!” 

Kurapika felt himself tighten but Kuroro did something surprising to keep them in the mood. Kuroro moaned into Kurapika’s ear and this turned him on like crazy. 

“You feel so good Kurapika.” 

Kurapika instinctively deepened his fingers and added a second. He moaned back as he gasps became quicker. Kuroro continued moaning into Kurapika’s ear, 

“Oh fuck Kura.. so hot.” 

Kurapika gasped again as he felt himself twitch more against Kuroro and already almost set himself over the edge. He cleared his throat and removed his fingers, 

“Now. Fuck me now.” 

Kuroro was swift and shoved Kurapika’s legs forward, looking down before entering Kurapika and spit down on his erection. He then pressed his tip inside of Kurapika who tensed up quickly. Kurapika moved his hands to clutch on Kuroro’s shoulders, closing his eyes and he made himself continue to relax. Kuroro pressed forward more, seeing himself disappear more and more inside of Kurapika. Exhaling a groan from how tight Kurapika is, 

“Damn.” 

He felt Kurapika claw down his arms and let out another moan. Kurapika felt so much pressure and slight pain, he then jerked when Kuroro pushed himself fully inside of him. He gulped and whimpered a bit, he moved his hands around before opening his eyes and looking up at Kuroro. Kuroro absolutely loved the sight in front of him. He moved Kurapika’s hand to his mouth and kiss his palm, 

“tell me when.”

Kurapika licked his lips then nodded, “Move.” 

Kuroro gave no hesitation and moved his hips, he felt Kurapika tighten with each thrust and moved his hands to rub Kurapika’s thighs as reassurance. Kuroro groaned as he found a pace he and Kurapika liked. Kurapika began to feel good…really fucking good. He dropped his arms above his head as Kuroro quickened his pace. Kuroro grasped Kurapika’s thighs and began to slide himself out and slam harder into Kurapika. Kurapika cried out and his thighs began to tremble, 

“O-oh fuck, do that again.” 

Kurapika made a sharp inhale and let out a stuttered moan through his teeth. He rotated his hips against Kuroro with each thrust and cursed loudly with his moans. Kuroro flipped his hair back since his forehead began to bead with sweat. He exhaled as his felt their skins slap harder in desperation. Kuroro leaned his head back as he gave into the pleasure his body was feeling. Kurapika looked up and moved his hands to yank Kuroro’s hair down to look at him. He pulled Kuroro down and lift his upper body up to give him a clumsy desperate kiss. Kuroro let go of Kurapika’s trembling thighs and rested them on the bed as he returned the kiss. His hips moving faster, and they moaned into each others’ mouths, whispering to each other as the sound of their skins slapping together and the bed creaking echoed throughout the room. Kurapika whimpered a bit as he let out a breathless voice, 

“I’m so close Kuroro.”

“I know.” 

Kuroro rubbed his forehead against Kurapika’s and clutched the sheets as he closed his eyes. Kurapika felt his body tighten and clawed Kuroro’s back, crying out in ecstasy. Kuroro groaned slightly as he felt himself climax, letting out a loud moan when he saw Kurapika’s orgasmic face. He slumped forward when they stopped, panting heavily and their sweat mixed together and the stench of sex surrounding their noses. Kurapika rubbed his own lips as he tried to get a handle on what he just experienced. Kuroro moved his own hair back with his hand and gave Kurapika a kiss on his exposed neck. Kuroro was about to move off him but Kurapika stopped him. Kurapika looked up at Kuroro, running his hand over Kuroro’s cheek. Kuroro was entranced by the new shade of red in Kurapika’s eyes that he never saw before. 

“Dammit.” Kuroro had lost to this man and knew he never loathed Kurapika to begin with. Kurapika was confused as Kuroro tried to hide himself behind his hair. 

“Something wrong?”

“everything.” Kuroro exhaled and looked back at Kurapika with a slight smile. He gave him a soft kiss, sucking on Kurapika’s upper lip when he pulled away. Moving off of him and laying next to him, pulling the blanket of Kurapika. Kuroro got up and put his clothes back on. Kurapika watched the man dress and even with the blankets he felt so cold. This man who he was supposed to hate had him second guess his actual relationship and feelings. He felt his body become heavy and his eyes closing. 

“Find me again…” 

Kurapika then slipped into a deep sleep. Kuroro turned to the sleeping man and walked over to sit on the bed next to him. He moved his finger to touch Kurapika’s blonde hair and exhaled. 

“Game over.” 

He then leaned over to his bag and set a vase of scarlet eyes. Kuroro got up and touched the hickey on his neck, whispering a nen spell to keep it there forever. He turned one last time and saw the moon light Kurapika’s sleeping face, he watched for another few moments before disappearing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my one shot. Had this idea building up and was glad to publish it. Might have a sequel to this, who knows!


End file.
